


026. Teammates

by VivantaMortinto



Series: My Unofficial BDT [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivantaMortinto/pseuds/VivantaMortinto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of text messages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	026. Teammates

**Author's Note:**

> For my own edification and amusement, I decided to take a 100 prompt challenge. Will I make it? Who knows, but "writing more" is a New Year's Resolution for me, so I'm giving it a shot!

_From:_ Dad  
It’s trash day. Did you remember this?

_From:_ Stiles  
Yeah, obviously.

_From:_ Dad  
Stiles…

_From:_ Stiles  
You’re in front of the house, aren’t you?

_From:_ Dad  
Yep.

_From:_ Stiles  
Oops.

* * *

_From:_ Pop  
Help! I made everything big!

_From:_ Stiles  
Are you talking about the computer? You’d better be talking about the computer.

_From:_ Pop  
Yes! I can’t make it little again!

_From:_ Stiles  
I’ll be right there. Don’t touch anything.

_From:_ Pop  
It’s EVEN BIGGER NOW!

* * *

_From:_ Stiles  
Hypothetically speakign, what would get me in more toruble, coming home drunk or comign home late?

_From:_ Stiles  
Dad?

_From:_ Stiles  
Hello?

_From:_ Pa Dukes  
Stay where you are. Don’t even THINK about driving, I’ll kill you myself in the morning.

* * *

_From:_ Stiles  
I know you’re eating junk food.

_From:_ Daddio   
Stiles, I’m not eating anything.

_From:_ Stiles  
LYING! Eat an apple.

_From:_ Daddio  
I don’t want to eat an apple.

_From:_ Stiles  
Eat an apple, or the kid gets it!

_From:_ Stiles  
I think they’re serious, Dad.

* * *

_From:_ Pater  
Did you know that male horses will kill their children if they aren’t kept apart?

_From:_ Stiles  
I did not know that. Why do I now know that?

_From:_ Pater  
Just making sure you’re glad you’re not a horse.

_From:_ Stiles  
I haven’t yet had an occasion to be grateful for not being a horse. Thank you.

* * *

_From:_ Stiles  
Dad! Battlestar Galactica is on. The old one!

_From:_ Adama  
I can’t leave work, not even for that.

_From:_ Stiles  
There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the Universe.

_From:_ Stiles:  
With tribes of humans, who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans.

_From:_ Stiles  
Some believe there may yet be brothers of man, who even now fight to survive…

_From:_ Adama  
Somewhere beyond the heavens!

_From:_ Adama  
I’ll be home shortly.

* * *

_From:_ Pappy  
Did you forget trash day?

_From:_ Stiles  
No! Honest, I didn’t! I put the trash out this morning!

_From:_ Pappy  
I know that. Trash day is tomorrow.

_From:_ Stiles  
Oops.


End file.
